


Love can be a tussle! Jeff the killer X Reader

by Beethebuzz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethebuzz/pseuds/Beethebuzz
Summary: Follow a stray dog into a forest not a problem, but getting trapped there is.





	1. Chapter 1

You are a girl who was abused by your father and mother. There laughing face's as they spat on you, hitting you right when you for home from school.


	2. Sorrry!!!

OMG I am so sorry I honestly forgot about this fan fic... Sorry here is the next chapter!!!  
\-------------------  
As you recall these memories they make you cringe you can feel the shiver climb up your spine. You look at your new living room your hair falls softly on your face and you brush it away. Sometimes you feel like those beatings where only yesterday, and it has been 3 years sence you ran away from that place when you were sixteen. A sound snaped you from your thoughts. You heard from the news reporter that there has been a wild killer on the loose and the cops hasen't even gotten a description of him. You hear another sound. You quickly have to find a wepon you manage to find your softball bat. As you grip your bat you walk around a corner where the noise was comming from. Standing there was a man long black hair snow white skin but the most disturbing about him was his smile he had cut his cheeks into a fake smile.   
"Heya doll." he said quietly. Your eyes locked on his hands, his blood stained hands and in his right hand he was gripping a knife. He caught me staring at the knife. "Oh this.. This is my brush and you are my canvis, and your blood is the paint." he said cheekily. You couldn't move you count scream for help all you remember befor blacking out was him pushing you into your coffee table. 

\-------------  
Sorry guys XC


	3. Where are you?

You slowly opened your eyes, your head was pounding, you shot up looking around. All you saw as a black room with bloody white sweat shirts. As you looked around the room for a weapon. ' why in hells name would someone kidnap you.' All the memories from last night came rushing back. That guy he was going to kill me right? Why would he kidnap me instead. The door slammed open breaking you out of your thoughts.  
"So your awake dear~" he slurred he must have been drinking. This was your chance to escape from here.you had to think quickly. You divided a plan to run to the door right where her was and push past him. Your plan worked as you rushed down the stairs and past the living room but one thing you didn't relise is that the front door was locked as well you tryed and tryed but that door wasn't going to budge. The next thing you know your pinned against the wall and you feel your hands getting tied up. "Deary~ it's time to play with me not the time for escape." he said in a sing song voice. He just hoisted you up on his shoulder and started walking into the bedroom. You didn't even want to be alive right now and you knew no one would find you.


	4. First kiss

You started to panic, you knew there was no way out. "Put me down" you yelled. You started to squirm but his grip was not letting you go. He layed you on the bed. You still trying to get out of his grip.  
"You won't escape. You are mine. Got it." He yelled as he stared into your (e/c) eyes. You couldn't hold back the tears any longer. You started sob. "Oh hush now I didn't mean to scare you." he said as he for close to your face. Then he starred to lick and nip your neck as he went to stratled you. You moved you head violently hoping he would back off. You got him in the nose. "You Little BITCH!" he yelled as he grabbed your hair. He forced himself ontop of you pinning your legs to the ground. He was going to rape you! No no I won't let him!! You paniced more and more. Now you where thrushting all of you might to get him off you but he didn't budge. "Why are you doing this to me!" You yelled in his face. "Why, you ask? Because me and you will love here together forever." he got close to your lips and said very quietly "and I will protect you forever." he said be for kissing you. And he wasn't bad you where still in shocked that he even kissed you and you kinda liked it. You didn't even know his name and there is the fact that he was a mass murderer.

______________________________________  
Okay jezz that was long and well hope you liked it.


	5. Who is still reading?

I don't have any motivation to do this book anymore. I will,try to continue it of people still want it. If you would like it still please out down in the comments that you would like it to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy chapters will be out every sunday!!


End file.
